Betrayal
by Liberty Cabot
Summary: EO... at least for now. what happens when Alex and the gang must prosecute one of their own? this is my first fanfic in several years and i've decided to put it out there. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! it's nowhere near done yet. more soon!
1. Chapter 1: Don's Morning

It was an ordinary day at the precinct. I was in my office drinking coffee and waiting for my detectives to arrive. It had been a slow week and my core crew had gone home for the night. What came next was something I never expected…

"Don, where's Liv?" Alex asked me as she burst into my office.

"Home sick with the flu" I replied, "why?"

"I think I made a big mistake" Alex told me, looking down at the ground. I didn't know what to expect. It didn't make sense. What was bothering Alex so much? There was silence for a moment, then she continued. "I told Liv" she whispered.

"Told her what?" I asked. I was still completely confused. As far as I knew there was nothing that was going on that she was supposed to be kept away from.

"I told her he was out" Alex replied.

"Who was out, Alex? You have to be a little more specific."

"The Bast**d who tried to rape her! Lowell Harris… I told her he was out and now he's dead!"

"Alex, what are you saying?" I asked her. My mind was going a mile a minute. If she was heading in the direction I thought she was going, I was about to have an enormous problem on my hands.

"She freaked out when I told her. She turned her phone off. I haven't been able to get ahold of her and she was so insistant…" she trailed off for a second. "… she was so insistant that he had to be stopped. She said that the scumbag needed to die.

"Alex… are you saying that Olivia killed Lowell Harris?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"I'm saying… it's going to be a rough couple of months… at least…"


	2. Chapter 2: August 28, daytime

"Munch, Fin… GET IN HERE NOW!" I yelled as soon as they arrived. They rushed in with terrified looks on their faces. It was about to get worse. "We caught a new case… a previous perp of ours has been killed and since we had him first, he's still ours. I need this played close to the vest."

"What's going on Captain?" Fin asked.

"Lowell Harris was killed last night."

"You don't think I… no… you think it was Liv." Fin surprised me with that one. As much as I didn't want to believe it, the motive was there, and as far as I knew, her alibi was that she was at home… alone.

"I don't know what to think."I responded. "What I know is that I want this solved and I want it solved quickly and quietly… and if you find any evidence pointing to Liv, let me know immediately." I thought for a second then continued: "Fin, I'm trusting you on this one. I know you hated the guy, but I can't put Stabler on this. If you think there's a conflict of interest, tell me now."

"I can handle it…" Fin claimed… and I believed him.

The Apartment of Lowell Harris

August 28, 2011 9:00am

(O'Halloran's POV)

"O'Halloran, have you found anything yet?" Munch asked.

"I only got here an hour ago" I replied. "Melinda took the body to the morgue already. We've been getting shots and prints. Are you looking for anything specific?"

"No." Munch answered. "Just put a rush on this one"

"Any special reason?" I asked, knowing all too well that I wasn't going to receive an answer.

"Just do it" Fin barked. I obeyed.

The Crime Lab

August 28, 2011 4:00pm

(Fin's POV)

"I put a rush on those prints like you asked me to. You're not going to like what I found" O'Halloran said. My heart dropped. I knew what was coming before the words ever left his mouth. "Liv's prints were on the door and were all over the place. What was her relationship with the victim?"

"She had no relationship with him…" I replied, "He was her rapist." I've never cried at work before, but at that moment, I felt the need to escape. I went into the hallway and felt a tear dripping down my cheek. I remember every second that happened in that basement once I was there. For Liv, it must have been so much harder. I couldn't believe that he got out… and I couldn't help thinking he got what he deserved. Was I wrong to think this way?

"You okay?" Munch asked me. I jumped a mile. He snuck up behind me. I had to fix myself. I couldn't show how much this was affecting me.

"Sure, it's the job" I said, lying through my teeth. I think Munch knew, but he didn't let on. For the first time, he let me off easy… at least, he didn't rub it in. "I think we should go see if Melinda has anything for us. We have to find a way to clear Liv."

"I'll call Cragen" Munch offered. I begged him to wait until we had something good to tell him, but Munch insisted. I knew I wasn't going to like what Cragen had to say.


	3. Chapter 3: August 28, night

Morgue

August 28, 2011 5:00pm

(Melinda's POV)

"Please tell us you have some good news for us" Fin pleaded with me. I knew this was coming, but I was hoping to have a little more time to prepare what I was going to say. How could I betray her like this? I kept running the tests, hoping that I had done something wrong. It was sort of like a person in denial of being pregnant… I thought if I did enough tests, something would change… but it wasn't going to.

"Your vic was shot with a 9mm…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say next. "This wasn't just a shooting either. There was rage involved. Your vic has stab wounds all over his body, measuring different lengths and widths. The stab wounds were inflicted pre-mortem. The murderer wanted him to suffer…"

"Is that all?" Munch asked. I knew what he was looking for me to say. He wanted me to say that there was DNA that would save Liv… or that it was impossible for her to have done this. Unfortunately, I only had more bad news.

"Whoever killed him… cut off a vital… they cut off his penis… It was post-mortem, so it probably wasn't to prevent him from raping again… but whoever killed him definitely wanted to make a statement." I felt a tear run down my cheek as Munch and Fin looked at me with pleading eyes, knowing that I had nothing good to follow this news with. "O'Halloran's still running tests on the bullet fragments and all the other evidence he found at the scene… maybe he'll find something better for you. I know you have a job to do, but I still want to give Liv the benefit of the doubt." Looking around the room, I realized that we all did.

Cragen's Office

August 28, 2011 6:00pm

(Cragen's POV)

"I know this wasn't what you wanted to hear, but you have to keep pushing for answers" I said to Munch and Fin.

"Ok, so we'll go to see Liv now?" Fin questioned.

"No. That's my job. You guys go home and get some rest. I've got to go find Liv's guns, so that they can be excluded." I had to get rid of them. All I wanted to do was reach for a good, strong drink, but then I remembered how hard it was to get sober and thought better of it. I grabbed my keys and headed over to Liv's."

Apartment of Olivia Benson

August 28, 2011 7:30pm

(Olivia's POV)

I was asleep on the couch when I heard the buzzer. I slowly got up and checked to see who was there. I was expecting Elliot's voice, so I was shocked to hear Cragen on the other end of the intercom. I buzzed him up, not knowing that what happened next would change life as I knew it.

"Detective Benson," Cragen began. I was wondering why he was being so formal, but thought better than to ask him. "This is awkward for me, and I don't really know where to begin." He was really starting to scare me.

"Is El ok?" I asked, petrified of what his answer would be.

"Everyone's fine. I have some questions I need to ask you." He replied. I was sure I looked shocked. He took a deep breath and continued. "Where's your gun, detective?"

"What?!" What did he think I'd done? "It's right…" with shock, I realized that my gun was gone. The look on Cragen's face said it all. He thought I'd done something horrible… the only problem was, I didn't know what I was supposed to have done.

"Olivia," Cragen began, looking at me like a criminal, "can anyone vouch for your whereabouts last night?"

"You can," I responded. "You know I've been home sick with the flu for days."

"We both know that isn't true" Cragen replied. I was shocked! Since when was I so untrustworthy? "I know Alex told you he was out and I know you needed time to figure things out. You're not sick. Olivia, I need your help."

"Captain…" I began, then stopped myself. I wasn't sure how to continue…


	4. Chapter 4: August 28, night

Apartment of Olivia Benson

August 28, 2011 7:30pm

(Olivia's POV)

"… after Alex told me he was out, I lost it. I did something I never wanted to do. I… I…"

"Olivia, don't say anything else without a lawyer present… please!" Don was practically shouting at me to stop, but I had to keep going. By this point, tears were running down my face.

"I turned into my mother! I took a drink, then a second… and eventually I lost count… Don, I don't remember much from the last three days… to be honest, I don't know why you're here."

"Olivia… Harris is dead… well, murdered actually… and I… I don't know how to tell you this but… Oh, Liv… I wish I had a good way to say this…"

"Captain, you're scaring me." Did he think Fin did this? Did he think I did? Did he think I hired someone to to it?

… DID I DO IT?

Apartment of Olivia Benson

August 28, 2011 7:45pm

(Cragen's POV)

I was scaring her… she thought I was scaring her. She was scaring me. She had no idea what she'd been doing for the last three days, which meant she couldn't even alibi herself. I knew I had to tell her. There wasn't an easy way to do it. She was like a daughter to me. How could I even think for a minute that she could be a killer? It would break her heart… hell, it was breaking my heart! "Olivia, your prints were found at the scene… and he was shot with a 9mm… which you use…" I trailed off, unable to continue anymore.

"Did I kill him?" Olivia asked me in a quivering voice.

"I don't know." I truly didn't! All the evidence pointed to her, but she wouldn't… she couldn't… What if she did? "I'm not going to lie to you Olivia. You are a suspect. Please tell me you know something that can help you out of this!" I was begging now, clutching for straws in a world that no longer made sense.

"I wish I could tell you something… anything that could help… but I can't. Don, I'm scared. What if I did kill him?"

I knew what I had to do next, but that didn't make it any easier. I had to make sure I preserved the crime scene… I had to make sure she didn't do anything stupid… I had to bring her in. Not arrest her, just… keep her safe… at least for now.

She seemed to know what I was thinking. Silently, she got up, put on her jacket, grabbed the keys to her apartment, and opened the door. I followed, unable to speak. When we got to my car, we both stood there. She didn't know where to go, and I didn't know where to put her. After a few minutes, I opened the door and she slid in. I shut it and watched as she tried the door handle. It had automatically locked when I closed it. A single tear ran down her cheek. I didn't blame her. I felt like crying too.

Cragen's Car

August 28, 2011 8:15pm

(Olivia's POV)

I feel like scum… I feel like a criminal. He put me in the back like any other perp. He told me he wasn't arresting me, but I think he forgot one word… the word that changed the meaning of the phrase… YET. I knew for the first time what it felt like to be in the back. The only other times I'd ridden in the back of a police car, I was undercover… It wasn't me, so I didn't feel like this… This time was different. This was ME! I knew that it was only a matter of time before I was arrested. I knew how bad this was. I just kept praying that I'd wake up soon. I pinched myself and yelped.

Don turned and looked at me, briefly. As soon as our eyes met, he turned away and went back to driving. He was the only father I ever knew. If he thought I was guilty… maybe I was.


	5. Chapter 5: The Interrogation Room

Interrogation Room

August 28, 2011 11:00pm

(Olivia's POV)

There are 6845 tiles on the ceiling, 8456 tiles on the floor, 795 names carved into the table, 4 names carved into the chair, and 2 light bulbs that are out. The room measures 34 footsteps by 40 footsteps. I can see two shadows moving behind the mirror… I wonder who's back there.

This is how it happens… This is how we break down perps… This is how we make them confess… This is torture!

I've been in here for 3 hours… I think. I left my watch at the apartment. I didn't figure I'd need it. I never thought I'd be alone for this long. One of the newbies brought me some coffee about 45 minutes ago. I guess they thought that if one of my friends brought it in, I'd get too comfortable or something… or maybe they didn't want to see me.

They think I'm guilty… all of them. I can't believe this is happening. I feel like dirt. I feel like a fish in a bowl. They're watching… I know they are. I can't take much more of this! I just can't!

Cragen's Office

August 28, 2011 11:00pm

(Cragen's POV)

I can't take much more of this. She's going crazy in there. I have to go in there and talk to her… comfort her. She needs to see a friendly face right…

The phone rings and I answer it. I listen, wait for O'Halloran to finish, and then sigh. At least I get to go in and see her now. I hang up the phone and open the bottom drawer of my desk. Inside, I see a bottle of Vodka. I reach for it, then think better of it. I pick up the phone again and dial a familiar number.

A familiar voice answers. I ask her for a favor and she agrees. She promises to be there soon. I hang up the phone and call one more person… the person I wanted desperately to keep out of this. She tells me she's already on her way. I hang up and feel my heart drop. This is really happening… I just wish there was more that I could do!

Interrogation Room

August 28, 2011 11:20pm

(Olivia's POV)

The door opens and I jump a mile into the air. In walks a familiar face… I couldn't believe who I saw!

"Casey! What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you were suspended."

"I was suspended from working as a prosecutor… that doesn't mean I can't help out one of my best friends," she replied. What was she talking about? Who called her? What was she…

Another familiar face walked through the door. "Alex!" I breathed a sigh of relief. "You're here to defend me!" I looked closer. Alex was crying. If she was here to help, she wouldn't be crying… right?

"Don, I can't tell her" Alex said. It wasn't until then that I even saw Don. He was standing behind her… almost as if he was hiding from me.

"Let's all sit down" Don replied, ignoring Alex completely. Don and Alex sat on one side of the table and Casey pulled a chair up next to me. I didn't understand… what was going on? Alex would never prosecute me… would she? She was my best friend! Why was all of this happening?

Interrogation Room

August 28, 2011 11:20pm

(Alex's POV)

I wasn't ready for this. I couldn't believe this was happening. This was definitely a conflict of interest! I couldn't be expected to prosecute my best friend! She wasn't a killer; that much I knew. She was an amazing detective and an even better friend! She was going to hate me for the rest of my life!

I saw the desperate look in her eyes, and made every attempt to avoid her gaze. I didn't want to be here. I wished I was anywhere else! Maybe, if I just sat and listened, I wouldn't have to say anything that would hurt her.

"Olivia," Don began. "I just got off the phone with O'Halloran… It's not good news."

I saw all the blood rush out of her face. She looked like he had just told her she was dying. I couldn't take anymore of this. I looked down at the table and waited for him to continue. I watched as a teardrop hit the table-top and realized it had come from my face.

"O'Halloran ran some tests on the bullet fragments and… Liv, they matched your gun… well, they matched previous bullets that were fired from your gun. We still haven't found yours."

I watched as tears ran down Liv's cheeks and felt them run down my own as well. I heard her take a deep breath and watched as she turned to Casey and cried on her shoulder. I wanted to be on the other side of the table. I wanted Casey to be the one who had to prosecute this case. I wanted to be the one to comfort my best friend. It wasn't fair. I knew she didn't do it… Casey hadn't seen her in over a year. She couldn't defend my best friend! She wasn't qualified! I'd crush her without meaning to. I'd be responsible for sending my best friend to prison! I couldn't believe this was happening!


	6. Chapter 6: Arrested and Caged

Interrogation Room

August 28, 2011 11:30pm

(Olivia's POV)

I couldn't believe what was happening. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I kept trying to look at Alex, but she wouldn't look at me. Almost robotically, I knew what I had to do and what was about to happen. I felt my mouth open, but I had no idea what I was about to say. "Just do it quickly, please." Did I say that, or just think it? What was I doing? I felt myself standing up and I felt Casey's hand on my shoulder, trying to sit me back down. I fought against her and walked over to Don. I bent down to give Alex a hug but she shirked away. I felt myself turn around and put my hands behind my back. A chill ran through my body as I felt the cold metal cuffs snake their way around my wrists. The chill got worse as I heard Don begin to read me my rights. His voice was quivering and I was shaking. I still saw a shadow behind the glass. Without asking, I knew it was El.

On The Other Side of The Glass

August 28, 2011 11:30pm

(Eliot's POV)

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. How could he do this to her! He knew she didn't do it! He had to! I wanted to burst through the door and protect her. I wanted to save her from what she was about to face. Sure, she was drunk the last couple days, but she didn't have a violent bone in her body, even when she was drunk. This was crazy!

I saw Don take her by the elbow and start to lead her to the door. I couldn't be seen hiding in his office, spying on them. I had to get back to my desk… no, I had to hide in the bathroom… no, she needed to see me. I had to go to my desk. I ran out and sat just as the door opened. I saw Don leading her out of interrogation. Her head was down. As she went by, I tried to look at her and tell her everything would be okay, but she refused to look at me. I wanted her to know that I believed her but it was impossible to let her know if she wouldn't look at the sincerity in my eyes. I turned in my chair and continued watching as she was walked down the hallway. I jumped when Don unlocked the door to the cages and jumped again as I heard the door slam. I heard her start to cry. My heart went out to her. I started to get up and walk towards her, but as I stood, I got a death glare from Don and quickly sat back down. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay, but the truth was, I didn't know if it would be.

The Cages

August 28, 2011 11:45pm

(Olivia's POV)

The sound of the cage door slamming never bothered me before, but today, the sound made me jump. It was so cold and cruel sounding. I was alone in the cage. I knew it was that way on purpose, so that no one who held any negative feelings towards me could get to me, but I hated the feeling of being locked up alone. On the other hand, I knew that in a few hours, I'd give anything to be alone again.

It was so late that I knew I wouldn't be arraigned until the next morning, so I'd be spending at least a night locked up. As the night went on, I watched as my coworkers all left and the lights were turned out… all except for two. Don's office was still lit, and Eliot's desk light was still on. After everyone had gone home, I heard a chair being pulled across the floor. It stopped moving. I looked up and saw Eliot sitting right next to the bars. He stayed there the entire night. I didn't sleep very much, but he stayed awake all night, watching and being there for me. Don never left either, but he didn't spend any time near me. He stayed in his office the whole night.

Every time I began to cry, I saw Eliot stand and grab hold of the bars. He couldn't get any closer, but that didn't stop him from trying. I watched a parade again, this time as all of my coworkers came into the precinct. They all passed by, looking at the floor as they went. I saw Fin hand a bag from Dunkins to El. A minute later, I heard a key in the lock and heard the cage door screech open. El came over, sat down on the cot next to me, pushed the hair out of my face, and handed me a bag containing my favorite muffin. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and returned to his post outside my cell. For the first time since this whole ordeal began, I felt as though someone cared about me… this only made me cry harder.


	7. Chapter 7: Transit and Arraignment

In Transit

August 29, 2011 9:45am

(Olivia's POV)

Don silently walked up to El and whispered something in his ear. A minute later, I saw El slip the key into the lock and heard the door screech open. He walked towards me and I thought for a minute that he was going to tell me it had all been a joke. I thought he was going to give me a big hug and that we were going to laugh… at least, he would laugh… I'd probably slap him… then laugh the next day.

As he came towards me, I realized that something wasn't right. He was reaching towards his belt… towards his cuffs. Silently, he motioned for me to stand. As he locked the cuffs around my wrists, he whispered in my ear the words "I'm so sorry." I knew I had been arrested, but this changed everything.

I knew where I was headed, but I wasn't ready for it. Eliot and Don each took hold of one of my elbows and they silently led me out of the cell, into the elevator, and to the car. Don opened the door and Eliot robotically told me to watch my head, as he lowered me into the back seat of the car. This time was worse than when I came to the precinct. This time, I was cuffed.

Since Eliot hadn't slept all night, Cragen drove. El kept turning to look at me, as if he were checking to see if I was still there. The silence in the car was deafening. I couldn't believe this was happening. The ride seemed to last forever, but in reality, it was only about a 15 minute drive. We pulled up at the courthouse and I was led through a door I'd never been through before. Don and El passed me off to one of the bailiffs. The face was familiar. I knew that in another time, we had been friends. I didn't recognize who the face belonged to. I realized that I was used to seeing the face with a smile on it. This face was hardened, the eyes were icy, and I realized that I had lost everyone's respect and trust. Everyone, it seemed, but Eliot's.

The bailiff locked me in the pens and walked away. Time passed… and passed. I didn't know what was taking so long. It took me a long time to realize that no one was going to tell me. I wasn't a detective anymore… I was a criminal.

Someone brought me a soggy sandwich around noontime. I was only able to stomach a bite or two. Several bailiffs passed by my cell but every time I tried to ask what was going on, I was ignored. Around 2:00pm a bailiff came to get me. She brought me upstairs into a crowded court room. I looked around for a friendly face, but I didn't see one. Eliot wasn't there. Casey gave me a scared smile and motioned for the bailiff to bring me over to her. A few minutes later, we were told to rise.

The judge walked in and sat down. I did a double take. It was Judge Donnelly. Her face was cold and stern. She stared at me for a long time. Even after I looked down at the table, I felt her eyes on me. She told us to sit. She advised me that this was my arraignment and asked how I wanted to plea. Casey stood and replied that I was pleading not guilty. When asked for a bail recommendation, I expected Alex to go easy on me; after all, she was my best friend. I never expected her reply to be what it was.

It was as if I wasn't really there; as if I was observing from a faraway place. I heard my best friend mention that the defendant was a flight risk and that she was recommending remand. Her voice was cold and emotionless, as if she was talking about any other perp. She wouldn't look at me and I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I thought I was having a nightmare. My best friend wouldn't say that about me… would she? I silently listened as two of my closest friends argued back and forth about my level of trustworthiness. I was beginning to wonder why I even needed to be in the courtroom; it wasn't as if I was actually needed for anything.

After what seemed like forever, Judge Donnelly stopped the arguing. I expected her to back me up, but the words that came out of her mouth were something I didn't expect.

The Courtroom of Judge Elizabeth Donnelly

August 29, 2011 3:45pm

(Elizabeth's POV)

I had no idea what to do. It was the middle of August… there was no way this was an April Fool's Day prank. I wanted more than anything to recuse myself from the case, but I was afraid that it would end up in the hands of someone who truly hated one side or the other. It seemed better to keep it in the hands of someone who had a vested interest in both sides instead.

I knew that I had to make a decision. I felt my mouth open and even I was shocked at the words that came out of my mouth.

"Detective Benson is not above the law in any way. In fact, as a police detective, many would hold her to a higher standard than an average citizen. Be that as it may, I find the defendant to be a flight risk and support the Prosecution's argument for remand."

A new argument sprung up; this time over where to send her. On this, both sides were in different stages of agreement. Both sides wanted to keep Olivia away from anyone she'd put inside. The issue for me was that she had enemies almost everywhere. I had to keep her relatively close-by. I didn't want to put her in protective custody… that would hurt her. She couldn't spend 23 hours a day locked in a cell… she didn't deserve that.

I sent her back to the pens while I looked at the placement of her most violent perps. I had to make a decision on placement through her trial. There was only one place where she didn't have any enemies that I knew of. I called everyone back to the courtroom and explained my decision. I watched Olivia crumble. I told Captain Cragen that he had 48 hours to get her to the detention center. Until then, she was in his custody. She was shaking as she was walked out of my courtroom. I wondered if I had made the right decision after all.


	8. Chapter 8: Locked Away

Cragen's Office

August 29, 2011 6:30pm

(Cragen's POV)

"HOW CAN YOU LET THEM SEND HER THERE?" I understood Eliot's anger… but there was nothing I could do. Judge Donnelly had made her decision and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"It wasn't my decision," I replied. "There was nothing I could do. It's a different place now. She'll be okay." I hoped that what I was saying was true. Olivia was (hopefully) sleeping in the cages while this confrontation was taking place.

"You can't let her go there alone" Eliot yelled. He still didn't get it. I needed to explain it to him.

"Eliot, you still don't get it! She's not going in undercover… she's been sent there by a judge. She doesn't need backup this time. I don't like this any more than you do, but we have to focus on helping her instead of being angry."

"No! I have time coming to me. I'm taking it. I'm getting a job there with or without your help. I'm not going to abandon her like you have!" Didn't he see how hard this was for me? How could he think I'd abandoned her? I wanted to save her more than anything in the world.

"What are you gonna do? Go there and demand a job? It'll never work. They'll make the connection. Even if you could get a job there, you wouldn't be assigned anywhere near her. They wouldn't allow it."

"They would if they didn't know who I was… Captain, all I need is a cover. I'll take care of everything myself. You won't have to even know about it. All you need to know is that I'm taking some time off. I could transfer myself in. all it takes is a good cover story. If anyone finds out, I'll take all the responsibility."

"What do you think's gonna happen to her?" I asked. "Harris isn't just gone now, he's dead. He can't hurt her."

"No… but Matthew Parker's still working there. We never got him… and we don't know who else has been getting their jollies off of abusing inmates. I can't let him finish the job Harris started. It's my duty to Liv."

Our discussion went on for some time, then Eliot left my office, slammed the door, and left in a huff.

The Cages

August 29, 2011 6:30pm

(Olivia's POV)

I can't go back there. Every time I close my eyes, I see what happened to me there. I see the jumpsuit, the cells, the dirt, the violence… worst of all; I see HIM and what he tried to do to me. Eliot's in Cragen's office flying off the handle. I could hear him all the way in my cell as he asked Cragen how he could let them send me there. I knew he wouldn't take this well.

All of a sudden, there was silence. The silence went on for a long time. Suddenly, I heard a door slam and jumped a mile. I saw Eliot grab his things from his locker and watched as he left in a huff. He didn't even say goodbye to me. I couldn't believe he was so angry with Cragen that he forgot about the real issue… I had to go back to Sealview!

I can't believe he's choosing now to abandon me! I thought he cared about me… I thought he loved me! How can he just leave? Doesn't he care about what happens to me?

Does anyone care?

In Transit

August 31, 2011 11:00am

(Olivia's POV)

I spent a day and a half locked up in the precinct. I knew I was nearing the 48 hour mark that Judge Donnelly had set. I knew what was coming when I saw Don coming towards my cell. He cuffed my wrists and walked me out of the precinct. Downstairs, a familiar bus was waiting. I almost collapsed in Don's arms. I knew I'd pay for it later, but I fought tooth and nail as Don and the two CO's on the bus tried to get me on it.

As the bus rolled away, I saw my old life leaving me. Don didn't watch the bus leave… he'd already turned to go back inside. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I tried to move my hand to wipe the tear away but I couldn't. For a split-second, I forgot that my wrists had been cuffed to the armrests.

I didn't want to look weak, but I felt myself shaking like a leaf the whole way to Sealview. As we pulled through the gates, I panicked. I never wanted to come through these gates again… I definitely didn't want to come through them again as a prisoner.

As the bus pulled up to the front entrance, I saw a horrifying sight. CO Parker was standing there with a sick grin on his face, waiting for me. All at once, I felt any hope I had left rush out of my body, heart, and mind. The door to the bus was opened and CO Parker boarded. He smiled a sick smile as he put shackles around my ankles. He motioned to the other CO's on the bus to come help him uncuff me from the armrests. My relief from the cuffs was short lived. He quickly re-cuffed my hands behind my back, forcing the cuffs to bite my skin as he tightened them. He turned to me and said, "We meet again."

I know it sounds like the cliché villain thing to say, but to me, it wasn't funny or corny at all; it was horrifying. As he lead me inside the gates of Sealview, I felt the last feelings of hope rush away. I wouldn't be a victim again… not this time!


	9. Chapter 9: Humiliation and Dispair

Sealview Intake

August 31, 2011 11:15am

(Olivia's POV)

CO Parker led me through the through the gate and into the intake area. He passed me off to a female officer who made me strip… and searched me a little more thoroughly than was necessary. She roughly took my arm and led me into a chillingly familiar room and made me shower and delouse. My body cringed as the icy cold water hit my skin. I had just barely gotten the soap out of my hair when the water suddenly turned off. The same rough hand grabbed me again, threw a towel at me, and told me to dry off. She handed me an all too familiar jumpsuit and told me to change. She locked me in a holding cell and told me to wait for a CO named MaCavoy.

I recognized that name, but couldn't figure out where from. I must have dealt with him the last time I was in Sealview. I closed my eyes tightly and told myself to breathe. I had to get through this. If I screwed up… even once… I might end up on another "trip to solitary"… something I never wanted to do again.

The door to the holding cell slowly opened and I heard a voice bark at me to stand up. Keeping my eyes pressed shut, I obeyed the order I was given. I heard a chillingly familiar laugh. My body seized up on me. I couldn't move and I didn't know why.

I understand why Judge Donnelly sent me here… at least I'm trying to. None of the inmates would attack the girl who was accused of killing Harris. They'd be more likely to kiss my feet than hurt me… but the CO's were a different matter entirely.

I should have protested, but from the moment she said the word Sealview, I couldn't make a sound. I wish I had told her what I was worried about. She might have helped me… but then again, she might not have cared at all. I guess that's why I kept my mouth shut… I was afraid it wouldn't make any difference.

Obeying the voice, I stood and put my hands behind my back. Once again, I felt the cold metal cuffs snake their way around my wrists and felt a tug on my arm as I was led out of the holding cell. There was a familiar scent in the air… I couldn't place it, but I knew I'd smelled it before. I began to wonder if Harris was really dead or if this was all some heinous plot.

I tried to wrestle my arm away but the CO wouldn't let go of me. I felt his fingernails dig deep into my arm. I tried to suppress a scream, but my lips couldn't keep it in any longer. I let out a short screech and felt a hand reach over my mouth. I tried to bite it, but received a jab in the side by the CO's elbow.

I heard a harsh voice whisper "just open your eyes and take your punishment like a man"… then I heard that chilling laugh again. I obeyed yet again… opening my eyes but keeping them trained on the floor. I saw the familiar (and frightening) uniform of a corrections officer and felt my heart begin to pound.

I silently allowed myself to be pulled by the man I assumed was CO MaCavoy… he hadn't exactly introduced himself, but who else could it have been? As we went through each Sally Port, I felt my heart sink lower into the pit of my stomach. It was like we were going through Dante's Circles of Hell. As we went farther into the heart of the prison, things became worse and worse. I was led up a flight of grated stairs and down several corridors lined with cells.

I had resigned myself to my fate and began to move myself along, hoping that if I took control of the direction we were going, nothing bad would happen. All of a sudden I felt a yank on my elbow and realized that the CO was trying to stop me. He barked a new order into his radio, telling them to open 247. I realized that the cell I was standing in front of was about to become my new home. I slowly allowed my eyes to scan up from the ground, to the cell, to the ceiling. I noticed that even though there were two bunks, no one was inside. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Was I going to be alone or was this where I would be… no! I didn't even want to think about it! I wouldn't let that happen again!

The cell door opened and I was pushed inside. I heard the CO give the order to close the cell. I jumped out of the way and wondered why I was still cuffed. I zoned out for a minute then heard the CO screaming, "CUFFS!" I couldn't figure out what he was talking about. How could I give him the cuffs? He had to be the one to unlock them.

Then the voice clarified: "Put your friggen wrists up on the shelf so that I can remove your friggen cuffs!" I silently obeyed. I had yet to look my enemy in the face, but it was going to have to wait. I felt him unlock the cuffs and put a book in my hands. I pulled them through the slot in the cell door and brought the book around in front of me. It was the Sealview Inmate Rule Book. I had read it before, but I took this as an order to read it again.

I heard an emotionless voice say, "Thank you, CO." It took me a minute to realize that it was my voice. I silently walked to the side of my cell and sat on my cot. I decided to lay down. I faced the wall and began to cry. I waited for awhile, until I was sure the CO had left.

After what seemed like eons, I slowly rolled over. In an instant, I saw that the CO was still standing there… leering at me through the bars! I let my eyes slam shut then opened them again, very slowly… all at once, I recognized the face that was leering back at me. I felt my heart beat speed up and for a minute, I thought I was going to have a heart attack…

Then, everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10: Circles of Confusion

Sealview Medical Ward

August 31, 2011 2:00pm

(Olivia's POV)

Everything was black… then I saw a flicker of light. That flicker became many flickers. I realized that my eyelids were fluttering. I saw blurry faces leaning over me and heard someone say, "she's coming around." I tried to figure out where I was, but I didn't know. I tried to move my arms but they wouldn't move. I started to scream. I felt a needle being shoved into my arm and then everything went black again.

When I woke up again, the room was empty. I realized that I wasn't paralyzed… I was just cuffed and strapped to the bed. It took me awhile but I began to remember where I was. I tried to remember what had made me black out in the first place, but I couldn't.

I heard the door creak open and quickly closed my eyes again and lay still. I felt someone breathing over me and prepared to defend myself. I must have had a muscle spasm because the person quickly retreated. A few minutes later, I dared to take a quick peek at the person in the room. I couldn't believe who I saw.

"Eliot?" I whispered… I must have been dreaming. He couldn't be here. I waited for a response. I heard footsteps walking closer towards me and then I saw it… his smiling face leaning over me.

His voice whispered into my ear, "It's okay, I'm here." I felt myself begin to tear up. Eliot reached over and wiped away my tears. I softly smiled and asked "how?" He told me not to worry about it. He told me he was there to take care of me. He told me that he loved me. I knew he wouldn't leave me hanging out to dry. I knew he'd be there for me!

I suddenly remembered where I'd heard the name MaCavoy before… it was Eliot's undercover name. How could I have forgotten that? How could I have been afraid of my partner?

As if he was reading my mind, El whispered that he was sorry he didn't tell me. He told me that he was here to keep me safe. Then he said something I didn't expect. He told me that I needed to separate thoughts of him and CO MaCavoy. I wondered why, but I didn't have to wonder for long.

The door opened again and I saw CO Parker walk through the door. I felt Eliot's hand quickly go from my shoulder to my breast. He painted a guilty look on his face and I wondered what was going on. I watched as CO Parker nudged Eliot and grinned. I was surprised to see Eliot grin back. Now I understood his warning. I was still a prisoner, he was still a guard. This was how things were going to be.

Sealview Medical Ward

August 31, 2011 4:00pm

(Eliot's POV)

It felt so wrong but it felt so right. I had to convince Parker that I was like him in order to protect Liv, but a part of me was enjoying this. I finally got to be with her. I wasn't Eliot Stabler anymore, I was CO MaCavoy. I wasn't a father or a detective; I was a man with innate feelings of lust and love.

"I think she's ready to go back to her cell" I mentioned to Parker. I hoped that he'd get the picture and let me bring her back… then I noticed he was staring at me. I realized my hand was still resting on Liv's breast. I gave it a quick squeeze and let go. Parker motioned for me to go with him for a minute. I thought that maybe, just maybe I was wrong about him. He told me that this was not the place for what I was doing… then he continued. He explained that there were too many cameras in the infirmary and that if I wanted a booty call, there were better places to do it.

I had to keep playing the role. I chuckled and asked where and how. He told me that there were rules and that when rules were broken, CO's had some leeway on giving punishments. He said that we'd talk later and that I should take "the fish" back to her cell first. I did what I was told. I went back over to Liv, undid the restraints, sat her up, cuffed her, and walked her back to her cell.

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and told her I'd be back later. I uncuffed her and went to the guards' break-room.

Parker came up behind me and gave me a quick rundown of our "advantages."

Cell 247

August 31, 2011 4:30pm

(Olivia's POV)

I wanted to crawl under the covers and hide from everyone and everything. I got up on the top bunk, curled up, and covered myself with a blanket. With nothing better to do, I opened the newly revised rule book and began to read.

We were woken up at 8:00am and had to be dressed with our bunks made by 8:10 in order to get breakfast. If we weren't dressed or our bunks weren't made, we didn't get to eat…

How could I work around this? I could sleep in the next day's uniform… and sleep on top of a made bed. I'd just steal the blanket from the top bunk to cover myself. That way, everything would be done, and I'd just need to fold up the blanket…

We stayed in our cells until 10am, at which time we went outside to the yard. The book said that if we refused to go out or caused a ruckus, we'd be brought to solitary...

That one seemed pretty simple too. I needed to go out when I was told and just keep to myself.

I turned the page then heard a frantic voice yell out, "open 247! We have a missing prisoner!" I kept myself hidden, hoping that no one would try to get me involved in this. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps running closer and I felt my blanket being ripped away. I curled up tighter and panicked. What was going on?

I heard Parker's voice yelling and felt my body begin to shake. Then I heard Eliot's voice. He said, "Let me talk to her." I heard Parker's heavy footsteps retreat… just slightly. Eliot grabbed my shoulder and I felt myself cringe. I didn't know why… I had always dreamt that he would want to touch me. He leaned over and whispered, "what's wrong with you? Why were you hiding?"

I slowly rolled over to face him. Our faces were inches apart. I felt the heat of his breath and I'm sure he felt mine. "What are you talking about?" I asked. I saw his face change.

He looked at me and, with clinched teeth said, "you're the prisoner in 247! When you hear the number 247, you pay attention! Is that absolutely clear?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Yes what?" Eliot asked.

Parker interrupted and began yelling at me too. "you answer 'yes thank you CO' when someone helps you, is that clear?"

"Yes, thank you CO" I replied in a monotone voice. Apparently it was enough for him… he turned and walked away. When he realized that Eliot wasn't following him, he cleared his throat and grunted, "MaCavoy, you coming?" I watched as Eliot walked away without so much as a goodbye. This was what he meant. I had to see him as CO MaCavoy instead of as my partner or my friend.

I heard Parker yell, "Close it up" then I heard the cell door slam shut… I was alone again.

I just wish I could remember what happened to put me here!


	11. Chapter 11: Nails in a Coffin

Cell 247

September 1, 2011 8:00am

(Olivia's POV)

A blast from an airhorn woke me up. I took about 10 seconds to remind myself where I was, then leapt up, straightened out my uniform, and folded up the blanket I had used the night before. I probably only slept an hour the whole night combined, but it was better than nothing. I positioned myself near to the bars and waited to receive my breakfast.

I heard footsteps walking down the corridor and heard an echoing "Thank you, CO". The echo was getting closer. I looked up and saw CO Parker… again! Did that man ever go home? He was here when I got here yesterday morning, he was here late yesterday afternoon, and now he's here again! I felt my heart speed up as he got closer.

He looked at me through the bars, licked his lips, and said, "bed 247 is unmade. No breakfast." What was he talking about? I had slept on a made bed… I'd even smoothed the wrinkles before he arrived at my cell! He started to walk away. Without thinking, I called out, "but I made my bed." He sharply turned and walked back to my cell door. He called for it to be opened and he stepped inside. He grabbed my shoulders and roughly turned me to face my bunk. He yanked on my ponytail, jerking my head up. He yelled in my ear, "That bed's not made." He was holding my head at the eye-level of the top bunk.

"But, I didn't even sleep on that bunk," I replied. He slapped me across the face, turned, and walked out of my cell repeating "bed 247 is unmade. No breakfast!" He called for the door to be shut and I watched as it slammed shut and he walked away again.

The Apartment of Lowell Harris

September 1, 2011 10:00am

(Fin's POV)

We had been called back to Harris's apartment by the landlord. Harris's next of kin had been packing up his things when they found a hidden gun and a blood covered knife. I couldn't believe the crime scene investigators had missed something so important! When we got there, it began to make more sense… although I wasn't quite sure why they were looking there in the first place.

I took Harris's brother aside and asked him what he was looking for behind the vents. He explained that when he and Harris were young, they used the vents as a hiding place for money, private things, and anything that they wanted to hide from their parents. He claimed that he was looking for anything of value that Harris may have hidden when he saw something that was glistened when he aimed the flashlight at it. As he looked closer, he noticed that it was a knife and that there was a gun there. He called the landlord who called the police.

It looked like we had our murder weapons… the only problem was, I didn't want to find them. They were just two more nails in Liv's coffin.

I bagged the gun and knife and sent them to the lab for testing, then went back to the precinct.

Cragen's Office

September 1, 2011 1:00pm

(Cragen's POV)

I hung up the phone and sighed. The prints on the knife matched Liv's. Everything was pointing to her. I called Alex and asked her to get a search warrant for Liv's apartment. I wanted desperately to find something that would clear her, or that would at least lead to reasonable doubt. A single fingerprint might lead us to the killer… of course, a missing knife from the apartment could lead to a conviction just as easily.

I called Casey. I knew I wasn't supposed to, but she'd find out about all the evidence during the discovery phase before trial anyways. I told her about the new evidence and suggested she pay her client a visit and try to get some answers.

Cell 247/ Mess Hall

September 1, 2011 1:00pm

(Olivia's POV)

10am came and went and no one came to let me out for yard time. I was fine with that. I didn't want to be out there any more than I had to be anyways. Now, I was faced with a new obstacle: my first meal in the mess hall. All of the cell doors were opened and we were ordered to step outside. We walked in a line, waited in line to get food, and sat down. I didn't know where to go. I looked around for familiar faces… it took me a couple of minutes, then I recognized two of them.

I walked over to them. "Amber, Shawna, do you mind if I sit here?" I was surprised to see them smile at me.

"Are you kidding?" Amber exclaimed.

"You're our hero girl!" Shawna explained to me. "You killed that scumbag! Sit… sit." I obeyed. I looked down at my tray and realized how terrible the food looked. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore. Amber and Shawna laughed at the disgusted face I made. I picked up my fork and pushed some things around on my plate.

I heard footsteps behind me… then I saw Shawna adjust her posture. She pushed out her chest and quickly undid the top buttons of her uniform. She smiled a seductive smile and I realized that whoever was behind me was someone she hadn't met before. I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. I looked up to see Eliot standing over me. In a gruff voice, he said, "Benson, you have a visitor… of course, according to CO Parker, your privileges have been taken away for the day because of some issue that happened this morning… but I might be persuaded to…"

"Sure, whatever" I interrupted with. I stood, allowed Eliot to cuff me, abandoned my inedible food, and allowed Eliot to lead me to a visitor's room. No matter how many times I asked, El wouldn't tell me who was inside. He opened the door and led me into a dank, dark room. He uncuffed me and walked out, closing the door behind him. A minute later, the door opened and I finally got to see my visitor.


	12. Chapter 12: Nailing the Fish

Visitation Room 2

September 1, 2011 2:00pm

(Casey's POV)

I was lead down a dark hallway. Walking through Sealview freaked me out. I couldn't even imagine what it was doing to Olivia. We rounded a corner and I saw Eliot. I shot him a questioning look and he quickly pointed to his nametag. When I noticed it wasn't his name, I decided not to ask questions. The officer who led me to the visitation room left me alone with Eliot. He told me all the rules of attorney –client visitation, where the panic button was located and opened the door for me. I had to laugh. He told me where the panic button was, as if I'd ever need it with her.

Liv smiled as the light hit my face. They must not have told her I was coming. I wish I had better news for her. She probably thought I was here to get her out. I wish I was.

She gave me a quick hug. There was a rap at the door, then a reminder was yelled in (for Liv's sake): "No physical contact!" I recognized Eliot's voice and both Liv and I smiled.

"I get no privacy in this place." Liv complained to me, "but I'm so glad to see you! What's going on with the case?"

"That's what I'm here about…" She smiled. I didn't want to, but I knew I was going to quickly cause that smile to become a frown. "Liv, they found the murder weapons…"

"That's good, right? I mean, it can only help me. Now they can find the real killer and get me out of here!" I slowly shook my head. All at once, I saw everything click. "Was it mine?" she asked.

"The gun was yours. Cragen's executing a search warrant at your apartment now to see whether the knife was yours or not… Liv, I'm sorry I don't have better news for you." I watched as her face turned white as a sheet.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked me in a cracking voice.

"I wish I knew… Tell me you remember something… anything that can help me help you!"

"Casey, I was drunk off my ass. I spent most of the time passed out or puking. I don't remember anything! If I did, trust me, I'd tell you!" I knew she would. I didn't want her to think I didn't believe her. I just wanted something that would help her.

"It's not over yet. Everyone's still pulling for you. We're all trying to find a piece of evidence, no matter how small, that will either clear you or cast some reasonable doubt as to your guilt. All we need is one fingerprint. You know that I believe you… don't you?"

There was another rap at the door. I realized that I had grabbed Liv's hands while we were talking. I looked around the room and saw that there was a small camera in the corner of the room. "We're being watched" I said.

"I told you… no privacy" Liv replied. We both laughed. It felt good to see her laugh. "Casey, I know that you believe me. You wouldn't be here if you didn't. I just wish I could be more helpful. I wish I KNEW that I didn't do anything. I can't do anything from in here."

"That may not be such a bad thing. Now, if we do find something to clear you, no one can say that you tampered with evidence… Liv, who knew about what happened with Harris?"

I watched as Liv got a vulnerable look on her face. "Fin knew, but he wouldn't have framed me… neither would Melinda, Alex, El, or Cragen…" She trailed off for a minute then continued. "Some of the girls in here knew, but they have airtight alibis." She chuckled. I knew she was trying to make it seem like everything was okay, but I could tell that she wasn't as okay as she was leading me to believe.

The door opened. Eliot walked in and apologetically told us that Olivia's visitation time was past over. I asked for another minute but he told me he'd already given us an extra 10. Olivia whispered that she understood and that she'd be okay. Eliot closed the door to the visitation room and walked me out to the front. As I was driving away, I watched him turn around and disappear back into the hell that was Sealview.

Visitation Room 2/ Cell 247

September 1, 2011 3:20pm

(Olivia's POV)

Eliot and Casey left the room together. About ten minutes later, Eliot came back… alone. He motioned for me to stand, cuffed me, and led me back to my cell. He whispered in my ear that we had to make things look "juicy" or Parker would get suspicious of us. When we got back to my cell, I watched as Eliot strung a blanket up in front of the bars. He radioed that he was taking a break, then took off his radio, holster, and shirt.

He climbed on top of me. I felt my entire body seize up. He whispered that it was ok, that he wasn't going to do anything to me… it just had to look like he was. I felt so confused. I'd imagined this scene play out so many times in so many different ways, and now that it was happening, I was afraid. It didn't make any sense.

He kissed my ear and I felt my heart flutter. I smiled up at him. He leaned down and whispered in my ear that this was how we were going to justify why I got my visit after Parker had denied it. I whispered back that I'd rather be with him than with Parker any day. He smiled and I returned his smile. We didn't have a lot of contact but to the outside eye, I'm sure it looked like we were having a great time… or at least that Eliot was.

After about 10 minutes, I got what I thought was an amazing idea. I told Eliot to mess with his radio and try to get the talk button to jam for a minute. He did, then he came back. We made sure that Parker heard it all: the bedsprings creaking, the moaning, my crying… everything. A call came over the walkie. I had to bite down on my lips to stifle a laugh. We heard Parker's voice say, "Hey MaCavoy! You might want to check your radio! We're having a porno party in here!" As we had planned, Eliot got up, walked to the walkie, picked it up and said, "shit! The nightstick was pressing on the talk button!" He released the button and we both laughed… quietly but still, it felt good to laugh.

We heard footsteps walking towards my cell. Eliot and I messed up our hair, he quickly got himself redressed, and we both made ourselves look disheveled. Eliot ripped down the blanket just as Parker reached my cell. "Now do you get it?" Eliot asked me. "You scratch my back, I scratch yours!"

He radioed for the cell door to be opened, he walked out, and I watched as Parker pat Eliot on the back and told him he'd "done a good job nailing the fish."


	13. Chapter 13: Is Freedom A State Of Mind?

_I was free. The gates in front of me opened and I ran through them. It was a thrilling feeling. My hair was blowing in the wind, birds were singing, the sun was smiling down on me. I kept running. I realized that no one was following me. This was freedom! I was back! A car rolled up beside me. The driver rolled down his window and I realized that it was Eliot. He smiled and told me to hop in. As we drove off into the sunrise, a horn blared. _

The car jerked and I sat there, terrified. It wasn't a car horn at all… it was an airhorn. I blinked and realized that I was still sitting in my cell.

Some people say that freedom is a state of mind… Those people have obviously never been in jail!

Cell 247

September 2, 2011 8:00am

(Olivia's POV)

I sat there for a minute, stunned. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I had tasted freedom and I missed it! I knew that these kinds of things happened to people who were in jail, but I didn't think it would happen this fast. The dream felt so real… I began to wonder if I was going crazy.

I heard a bang and jumped up. I looked up and saw Eliot standing in front of my cell, arms crossed, glaring at me. I hadn't seen him since the afternoon before when he "taught me about helping each other out." I hadn't done anything since then that would have gotten me in trouble.

I saw a sympathetic look pass through Eliot's face… just for a second, but I know I saw it. Then he said, "No Breakfast" and started to walk away. Shit! I was so busy thinking about my dream, I wasn't ready on time… again!

As he walked away, I breathed a sigh of relief that it was Eliot who was doing the inspections. That relief lasted for about 2 seconds… then I heard a second voice command, "Stop!" I couldn't believe what was happening. I swear; the guy's a robot. He must never sleep! I HATE Parker!

He walked up to my cell door and glared at me through the bars. He had gotten way too much power when he was promoted to Captain (after Harris was fired). "You didn't learn your lesson yesterday, did you?" he asked me. I didn't answer… I knew he didn't want me to. .. he just continued. "It's hardly all your fault. You have MaCavoy here wrapped around your little finger. I guess the punishment didn't have much of an effect since SOMEONE decided not to enforce it! Now, we're taking a new step! You're going to the hole! 24 hours starting now!"

I couldn't let him take me. I had to do something. I knew that if I went with him, I'd end up being raped! "With all due respect CO, the last time you sent me to solitary, I was sexually assaulted. I'd rather have someone else escort me… sir…" I couldn't believe I actually said it… then I believed it. I saw the look on his face and he was not happy!

"Are you accusing me of being a rapist?" he asked. Yes, I was, but I couldn't tell him that.

"No sir… I'm just… I'm terrified of being in solitary. I'd just be a little more comfortable a woman brought me there… or CO MaCavoy…" or anyone really, but I wasn't about to tell him that!

"MaCavoy," he barked. "Do you think you can manage to escort this prisoner to the hole without screwing anything up?"

"Yes sir" I heard Eliot reply.

CO Parker stuck his hand through the bars, grabbed hold of my jumpsuit, and pulled me close. He whispered into my ear, "I've waited years… If you think I can't wait a little longer, you're crazy! The chase will only make it sweeter!" He pushed me away then, and I fell onto the ground. Then he continued, "oh, and now… it's two days!" I watched as Parker grabbed the clipboard out of Eliot's hands and walked away, intending to continue the inspection.

Eliot walked up to my cell door and told me to go lie down on the bed with my hands behind my head. He left and came back a few minutes later. I heard something clanging as he was walking towards my cell. I heard him radio for my cell door to be opened. I turned to look at him and he yelled for me to lie back down and told me not to move. I felt him lean over me then I felt the sting of cold metal circling around my ankles. Eliot grabbed my hands, pulled them behind my back, and cuffed them as well.

Just when I thought he was done, he whispered, "I'm sorry." There was no time to wonder what he was apologizing for… he attached me to a friggen leash! I felt humiliated as I was led like a dog down to the hole. I was terrified about what would happen. El and I stood outside of the cell for a minute. He looked at the terror in my eyes and tried for a minute to comfort me.

Before he left me alone, he told me that Sealview had undergone a renovation to prevent sexual assaults on inmates who were in solitary. He explained that there was some sort of timer on the door and it wouldn't open for the next 48 hours unless there was an emergency evacuation or unless I pushed the emergency unlock button on the inside of the cell. He must have seen the wheels turning in my head because he quickly added that the emergency button unlocked the door's timer system but that a CO still had to manually unlock the door with a key. Oh well, at least I have a fighting chance of sleeping tonight, knowing that there's no way for him to get to me.

Eliot told me that the rules in solitary were different. The biggest was that I didn't have to have the bed made up right away after wakeup. He explained that, other than during mealtimes, I could sleep all day if I wanted to. I had no idea what I would go through in the next 48 hours. Eliot had told me very little about his experience inside, but he told me it was hell.

El opened the door, told me to kneel on the cot, and undid the shackles on my legs. He whispered that he loved me and walked out the door. He slammed it and I jumped. He opened the slot in the door and told me to stick my wrists through the slot. He uncuffed my hands and told me to pick up the shackles and that stupid leash and give them to him. Once I did, I looked at him through the slot, waiting for him to say something. He didn't. He just slammed the flap in my face. I thought he was kidding, then I heard the lock turn.

I was completely alone.


	14. Chapter 14: Suspension of Disbelief

The Hole

September 2, 2011 9:00am

(Olivia's POV)

It was dark in the cell. There were two dull lights in the ceiling. One was flickering. The toilet was clogged and the cell smelled like shit. I couldn't put up with this for 48 hours.

I tried pacing back and forth but the cell was too small. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I wanted a pen and paper to try working on my case, but I couldn't get anything... not a book, not a pen, not even a new light bulb.

It's kind of funny when you think about it. After what happened in the basement, I kept thinking that I would have taken life in the hole over that… I guess what they say is true; the grass is always greener on the other side.

Sealview Visitors' Entrance

September 2, 2011 9:30am

(Cragen's POV)

I pulled up in front of the prison. I didn't bother finding a parking space… it's one of the perks about being a police captain. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see Liv. I couldn't believe I let her sit there for so long. I couldn't believe I never told her I believed her!

I ran through the visitors' entrance, pulled out my badge, and asked to see her. The guard working the door told me I couldn't, so I asked to see the warden. I figured that she'd remember what we'd done for her prison… the scum that we arrested to protect her inmates.

The warden agreed to see me, but she didn't look very happy about it. She told me to take a seat. I obeyed. Before I could even open my mouth, she opened hers.

"Captain Cragen, I don't want this to come out the wrong way, but you have no standing here. You sent a cop into my prison undercover without my knowledge, you sent a cop undercover as a CO without my knowledge… basically, you didn't trust me, so I don't really trust you. Unless you have a warrant to speak with her, you have to wait the 48 hours until her time in solitary's up, just like anyone else would."

"Wait a minute! She's in solitary? What the hell did she do?" I was shocked! I expected Liv to play by the rules. She knew that everything she did inside would be presented at her trial. I wanted to believe she was innocent, but she'd been inside for less than a week and she'd already been sent to the hole for 48 hours! It's a lot harder to see someone as innocent once they've gone disappeared into the depths of prison life.

"I'm not positive what happened, but I'll call the CO who brought her there." She picked up her radio and called "CO MaCavoy, please come to the Warden's office asap."… MaCavoy… Damn it! I can't believe Eliot did this! When he stormed out of my office, I thought it was because he was angry with me for saying no!

When he walked through the door, I immediately asked for some privacy. I knew that the warden didn't have any cameras in her office. I didn't want to out Eliot, but I sure wanted to give him hell for awhile! As soon as she closed the door I took her seat and watched as Eliot stood in the corner of the room with his arms crossed.

"Detective Stabler, sit!" I ordered sharply. I was in no mood for any of his crap! "What the hell are you doing here? I specifically ordered you to take some time off… and not to come here! How the hell did you build a cover?"

"Captain," he began… but I wasn't finished yet.

"I want your badge and weapon on my desk as soon as you finish your shift! You're officially on suspension. You no longer have any credence as an officer of the law. I can't have detectives who can't follow simple orders!"

"Captain, I know you're angry but if you would just let me explain…"

"There's nothing to explain! You went against my direct orders and have broken the law by hacking into the police database and giving yourself a new identity! You're lucky I'm not arresting you right now!"

"Captain, would you just let me talk for a minute?!" he shouted at me. I decided to let him talk. I curtly nodded to him. "I didn't hack into the system. When I left your office, I went to talk to Huang. I thought he'd make me feel better, but talking to him just made me feel worse. I asked him for a favor. I told him you'd approved it. Don't blame him. I thought that if I could protect Liv, you couldn't fault me for what I'd done. I understand the suspension and I'll do what you asked of me, but I'm not leaving her here alone. You and I both know she didn't do it, and I'm not going to let anyone harm one hair on her head!"

"I'm not going to lie to you Eliot, I half expected to find you somewhere in the vicinity of this place, but I didn't think you'd be inside! I'm not going to blame Huang for this… as long as your story checks out, but you're still on suspension…"

"I'll take whatever punishment you give me Captain. My highest priority is protecting Liv." I knew this would eventually happen. Ever since that stupid internal affairs investigation when I was told that splitting the two of them up would be the biggest mistake I ever made… I just knew that they were too close. He was throwing himself under the bus for a girl who had an awful lot of evidence pointing to her being guilty.

My voice softened… a little. "How is putting her in solitary protecting her?"

"I had no choice. It's Parker… Hey Captain, do me a favor. Look into him for me?"

"Suspension means suspension Stabler. I'm not going to investigate a man with no cause just because you don't like him."

"Captain, it's more than that. I swear, he's out to get her. He's just too… he's obsessed with her."

"Where's your proof? If you can actually give me any proof at all that he's doing anything wrong, I'll think about investigating… but I don't really think you'll find anything. I understand your vendetta against the guy. He was the reason that Harris got Liv alone. I get that… but you need to move on… Eliot, you do realize that you're throwing everything away for someone who might be guilty of murder… don't you?"

"Captain, from the sound of your voice, you don't believe that's true. I know she's like a daughter to you. I see the way you look at her. It's the same reason why you came here. You feel just as strongly as I do that she's innocent!

"Eliot… when O'Halloran reconstructed the bullet… he found Liv's thumb and index finger prints on it."

"All that proves is that she loaded the gun… which makes sense since it was her gun. Whoever framed her didn't have to load the gun, it was already full!

"Eliot, I can't guarantee that she was framed. She still doesn't remember anything that happened. Her prints are everywhere and her gun was at the scene! And Eliot, there's something else…"

"What now?"

"The knife that we found in Harris' apartment matched the set in Liv's apartment… and there was one missing."

"So the murderer stole the knife when he stole the gun! Think about it Captain. Were any of the prints smudged in any way? Was there any powder on the weapons that you would find on gloves? Was there anything that can prove someone else may have handled the weapons?"

"Right now, no. Eliot, I'm still hoping that we'll find something… but it doesn't look good right now…"

"Captain, I trust Olivia with my life! I know she didn't do this. She could never be so violent! She could never kill someone. Liv's sweet and loving and caring and…"

"You love her" It wasn't a question… it was an accusation. I was the closest thing she had to a father and I missed all the signs.

"I do… I really do. And that's why I know she didn't do this! She couldn't have. She loves me too and she would tell me if she knew anything. I know she would. We didn't keep secrets from each other!"

"Really Eliot? And how long did it take for her to tell you anything about what happened in the basement?"

"Point taken, but she was protecting me. She knew that I wasn't ready to know. To be honest, I'm surprised everyone jumped to Liv. I was pretty sure I'd be the first suspect."

"Eliot, are you…"

"NO! Damn Captain, do you trust any of us?" I couldn't even look at him. I didn't mean to imply that I believed he would do it any more than I wanted to believe that Liv was guilty, but it was my job to follow the law and prosecute anyone who doesn't. I'm as hopeful as Eliot that we'll find something to save her, but I don't know where to look.

"I trust all of you, Eliot. I want to save her as much as you do. What I was asking was if you were going to make a false confession to save the woman you loved."

There was a sudden knock at the door… then I heard the Warden call in, "How long does it take to explain why a prisoner's in the hole?"

I nodded to Eliot and he opened the door. "We were just finishing" he said. "I've admired Captain Cragen for as long as I can remember… I was just… I had so many questions to ask him."

I hate to admit it… but I trained him well. I quickly thanked the Warden and "MaCavoy" and walked out, reminding them that I'd be back in 48 hours.

I just hoped I'd have better news by then.

The Hole

September 2, 2011 12:00pm

(Olivia's POV)

I'd gone hours with no human contact, no food, no water (since there was no way I'd ever drink from the nasty sink in the cell)… I couldn't believe how quickly I was going out of my mind. I had thumb wrestled myself, tried to hypnotize myself with my hand, acted out a million different scenarios about how things might go down in court… I even did sit ups to try to pass the time.

I had no idea what time it was. I think that was the worst part. I had lost all sense of reality. There was no window, so I couldn't even guess. I just knew that it felt like I'd been in here for days, but since I hadn't been fed yet, it couldn't be after 1:00.

The cell was boiling hot. It had been getting warmer in there gradually, but now, it was so hot that I couldn't take it anymore. Since no one could come in anyways, I decided to remove my jumpsuit. I was still in my undergarments, but I felt disgusting as I sat on the cold metal edge of the bed naked.

All of a sudden, I heard a key turn and something unlock. I hid… knowing that this was Parker. I knew Eliot had lied about the whole timer thing. I couldn't believe he did that to me. What if I had fallen asleep? I wasn't going to let him do this!

I WAS GOING TO DO ANYTHING NECESSARY TO PROTECT MYSELF!


	15. Chapter 15: I Smell A Rat

The Hole

September 2, 2011 12:00pm

(Olivia's POV)

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that I was hearing the key turning in someone else's cell door. I heard a clanging noise and looked up. The flap was open and there was a tray being shoved through it. I heard an unknown voice yell, "Benson, Chow time!" I crawled over to the tray, grabbed it, and crawled away. The flap slammed shut and I heard it lock.

Okay, so maybe I was being a little paranoid. I'm actually away from Parker for the first time since I was sent here. I might be able to get some sleep after all.

I tried to eat my lunch, but it tasted like horse shit… or at least what I think horse shit would taste like. I put the tray down and stared at the flap, hoping for the CO to come back and take this away from me. A little while later, my prayers were answered. The flap reopened and the same voice called for me to put the tray back on the shelf. I saw a hand grab the tray and watched as the flap slammed shut again.

I really wanted to get someone to turn the heat down in the cell so that I could get dressed again, but no one would listen to me! Each time a CO came around, they slammed the flap before I could get a word in. If I wasn't careful, I'd end up completely dehydrated. I hoped that El would check in on me soon… maybe he would be willing to help me.

The Office of Captain Matthew Parker

September 2, 2011 12:00pm

(Eliot's POV)

Being called to Parker's office was like being called to the principal's office… horrifying. I was afraid of what he was going to do. If he fired me, I couldn't protect Liv anymore. I didn't want to leave her… I wouldn't leave her. If, goodness forbid, she was convicted, I'd quit my job and become CO MaCavoy permanently in a second!

Parker's secretary told me just to go in. I opened the door and almost vomited all over the floor. Parker was in his office, watching an inmate on the security cameras, and masturbating! On a closer look, I saw that the half naked woman on the screen was Liv!

I threw Parker his clothes and told him the show was over. I threatened to go to the Warden if he didn't stop! I turned for a minute so that he could get dressed. When I turned back around, I was pleased to see that the monitor was off and Parker was once again dressed.

He turned to me and started to chastise me for what I had "done" earlier in the day. I decided to turn the tables on him. I told him the conditions that he needed to follow to keep me from telling the Warden what I'd seen. I told him to leave Liv alone and to transfer me to solitary for the rest of her time there. The look on his face when I finished was priceless! I finally got to wipe the smirk off his face! I got up and headed over to solitary.

The Hole

September 2, 2011 6:00pm

(Olivia's POV)

I was trapped in the middle of a horrific nightmare. Someone was trying to kill me…I just didn't know who. I hadn't done anything but I was being punished! I had to be careful… keep an eye on everyone! I had no idea who could have framed me, but they weren't going to stop there. There was no way that whoever it was would get any satisfaction unless I was dead… I just knew it.

I heard a key in the lock and snapped awake. I heard a familiar voice yell, "Benson, Chow time! Come and get it!" I crawled over and took the tray, then I saw Eliot's eyes. I looked down at the food and knew that something was wrong. I told him that I didn't want the food. I tried to give it back to him but he wouldn't let me. I told him that someone was trying to kill me and that if he wanted me to eat it, he had to try it first. I thought he'd understand, but instead he laughed at me and told me I was getting soft and becoming paranoid.

Okay, maybe he was right. No one was trying to kill me… I just had to get through the 48 hours of solitary then everything would be back to normal. I grabbed the tray and glared at him as he slammed the flap.

The Office of Captain Matthew Parker

September 2, 2011 6:15pm

(Parker's POV)

An alarm blared. I checked the chart and realized that it was coming from the hole. The emergency button had been activated. I slowly got up and walked towards the door of my office. In burst the Warden. I told her that I'd go check out the alarm but she insisted on going herself. I tried to talk her out of it. I told her that it was probably a trick. She said that I could accompany her but she was going, whether I liked it or not.

We headed towards the hole and passed by CO MaCavoy, who was on his way out for the night. We got to the cell and the Warden grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. Grabbing her taser, the Warden inched inside the cell. She found Benson there, lying on the floor, having a seizure. She ordered me to call 911. I told her it was a trick but she refused to believe me.

A few minutes later, several EMTs rushed towards us with a stretcher. As Benson was lifted onto the stretcher, she passed out. The EMTs hooked her up to an IV and inserted a tube through her mouth and into her stomach. They immediately began pumping her stomach. When I asked why, they said her symptoms resembled those of someone who was poisoned.

I followed the EMTs into the ambulance and took a seat. I tried to cuff Benson to the stretcher but the EMTs claimed she was strapped in tightly enough and that she wouldn't be waking up any time soon. A few minutes after they began pumping her stomach, Benson began vomiting violently. As the ambulance rushed to the hospital, I began to wonder if they'd save her or not.

Bellview Prison Ward

September 2, 2011 8:30pm

(Benson's POV)

I was in horrible pain. My throat felt like there was a golf ball shoved down it. I tried to scream but I couldn't make a sound. I opened my eyes and realized that there was a tube stuck down my throat. I tried to move but I couldn't. I rattled my cuffs hoping that someone would hear me and come help me.

I felt a needle slip into my arm and I slipped back into a deep sleep. As quickly as I had awoken, I was gone again… deep into the depths of a dreamless sleep.

Bellview Prison Ward

September 2, 2011 8:30pm

(Cragen's POV)

I sat by her side as she struggled between life and death. I couldn't believe this happened! She was indestructible! She couldn't be dying! I heard a rattle and called for a doctor. I listened as she choked and watched as the doctor administered a shot to slip her into a medically induced coma. He told me it was the only way to keep her comfortable.

I didn't know what to do. She was like a daughter to me. Right now, I was all she had. If a decision had to be made, I was the one who would have to make it. My face felt wet and I realized that I was weeping. I held her hand and watched as the doctors continued pumping her stomach and as a nurse attached another liter of saline to her IV to rehydrate her.

I wanted them to tell me everything would be okay, but the doctors said that there were no guarantees. The test results showed that she was poisoned with some type of drain cleaner and dishwasher soap. After the stomach pump was finished, they would be able to run some tests to determine the extent of the damage.

Without thinking, I called Alex. I knew that she was the prosecutor, but I needed her here. She was a stone cold fox. She'd help me get through this. After sitting for another minute, I called Casey and asked her to come as well. Not knowing Eliot's schedule with the prison, I had to wait… also, it would have been really bad if he and Parker crossed paths here at the hospital.

We stayed with Liv all night. They finished pumping her stomach around midnight but she still wasn't stable and none of us wanted to leave. The next morning, Alex left for a minute to make a phone call. When she returned, I swear I saw dried tears on her cheeks but she denied it. Around 10am, I saw Eliot rush into her hospital room. He was dressed in his uniform from Sealview and looked as if he hadn't slept all night. I watched as Parker walked over to him, clapped him on the back, and left. Eliot waited about ten minutes to make sure that Parker was gone, then he collapsed into tears.

I left the room for a minute… left him alone with Liv. I figured I owed him that much. I'd ask him what happened later. Right now, he needed to see her. I went to the café and grabbed a cup of coffee. When I got back to Liv's floor, I saw Judge Donnelly standing in front of her room, talking to Alex. As I got closer I began to place things together. When Alex left, she had gone to call Judge Donnelly… the question was why…

That question was answered soon enough. For some strange reason, Judge Donnelly was convinced that Liv had tried to commit suicide. I immediately stopped her. I told her it wasn't possible and asked where she expected Liv to get drain cleaner and dish soap when she was in the hole. Donnelly nodded her head towards Eliot and asked what he was doing in a Sealview uniform. I asked why that was relevant and she told me that I had to tell her. I told her that Eliot was there to protect her. I asked her what she would have done if she loved Olivia as much as we did.

She claimed that she did, but how could she? She was accusing Liv of trying to kill herself, which was basically the same as convicting her. She rapped on the door and motioned for Eliot to join us outside. Reluctantly, he left the side of the girl he loved.

She proceeded to accuse Eliot of attempting to commit assisted suicide. I was shocked! She said that Olivia knew that the food was poisoned and since he had delivered it, he was the one who poisoned it. Then she had the nerve to say that Liv hit the emergency button before she ever ingested the poison. I told her to check the security tapes but she claimed that they'd been erased.

Eliot told her that if the tapes were erased, he had proof that he didn't do it. She asked him what it was and he said that the Warden and Parker had seen him leave when they were on their way to Liv's cell. He said that he heard the alarm but had no idea it was her. He said that if he had, he never would have left her… and I believed him. Then she asked if anyone could confirm that he hadn't been back to the prison since then. He told her that Kathleen had a rough night and he spent the entire night on the couch comforting her.

Then, Donnelly twisted the screw in even further. She told him that Kathleen wouldn't be a credible alibi if she wasn't in control. She asked if anyone else could alibi him. I saw rage burning in his eyes, heard him yell "my whole family!" and watched him storm away from her and back to Liv's side.


	16. Chapter 16: Under The Influance

Bellview Prison Ward

September 2, 2011 11:30pm

(Benson's POV)

I was finally able to open my eyes again. I felt a hand in mine and wondered whose it was. I tried to ask but my voice wouldn't work. I squeezed the hand to let whoever was there know I was awake. I felt the hand slip from mine and saw a glimpse of Eliot's face as he left the room.

He returned a few minutes later with a team of doctors. I swear it was their goal to drive me crazy. They sat there shining lights in my eyes, moving my body parts, asking me questions that I couldn't verbalize an answer to, and started running a million and one different tests on me.

I faded in and out the entire time, nodding when I could and trying my best to pay attention. From what I could gather, I'd been poisoned… other than that, I didn't know much. I heard words like "temporary brain damage", "erosion of the esophagus", and "untreatable" being tossed around but didn't hear the context that they were being used in. I felt Eliot grab my hand and hold it tight and realized that they must have been giving him really bad news.

After what seemed like hours of being poked and prodded, I heard one of the doctors tell me that he was going to give me some medicine to help me sleep. I said okay and a second later, I was gone again.

Bellview Prison Ward

September 3, 2011 9:00am

(Huang's POV)

I got a phone call late last night. It was Judge Donnelly. She told me that Olivia had tried to commit suicide and that she believed Eliot had helped her. She wanted me to go interview Liv and see how she was doing mentally. She told me to use whatever means necessary… in this case, sodium amytal. While she was under, I figured I'd be able to question her about the murder as well.

We administered the sodium amytal through her IV. Novak, Cragen, Cabot, Judge Donnelly, and I were all present for the interview. I was afraid there would be too many people, but they all had reasons why they had to be present. I began by getting a baseline to make sure that there were no negative effects. I asked Olivia her name, her job, and several other things that we all knew the answer to. Then I asked her to remember what she did on August 27.

After a few minutes, she replied that she was watching television when Alex called and told her that Harris had escaped from prison. She said that she had drunk a lot of alcohol when she had an idea. She told us that she decided to go bounty hunting… her prey: Harris.

She told me that she hadn't driven. She walked to his apartment. She said that she remembered pulling her gun and kicking in the door… after that, she said she didn't remember anything. Since she was under the influence of the sodium amytal, I believed her.

I wish that she had been able to remember something that would clear her, but we had more things to take care of. I told her that we were changing gears and began to ask her about what had happened at Sealview. I asked her if she knew that something was wrong with her food and she said yes. I asked why and she said she didn't know. I asked if she had wanted to die and she said no. I asked if Eliot was helping her try to get out of Sealview and she said no.

I turned to Judge Donnelly and asked her if she was satisfied but she wasn't. She told me to ask Olivia who she thought poisoned her. I asked her and she said that she thought it was CO Parker. I turned to Cragen and asked if there was anything he knew about CO Parker. He said that she was afraid of him but that he didn't think Parker wanted anything more than free sex. He definitely didn't think he would poison an inmate.

Judge Donnelly appeared to be satisfied. We all stepped out of the room and allowed Eliot to go back inside. Donnelly asked me what I thought and I said that it wasn't a suicide attempt. She asked if Olivia was mentally okay to go back to Sealview… I wanted to say no, but she wasn't a danger to herself or anyone else… if she was medically cleared, she'd be headed right back to Sealview.

I hoped that she was done. I didn't like working against Olivia. It felt like betrayal. Then Judge Donnelly said that she'd heard a confession during the interview. I told her that it was taken out of context and couldn't be used in court… but she suggested that Novak and Cabot work out a deal. I began to feel rage bubble up inside me. I tried to control myself, but I completely lost it.

I screamed and yelled until I was blue in the face. I definitely had a captive audience now; I'd made sure of that. If she didn't remember the murder while she was under the influence of sodium amytal, there was a good possibility that she wasn't there! I told them that they were convicting her without even giving her a chance! I couldn't believe those assholes! It was like they wanted Liv to be convicted!

Bellview Prison Ward

September 3, 2011 11:00am

(Stabler's POV)

I couldn't believe what was happening. It seemed like no one wanted Olivia to be innocent anymore. I couldn't believe I had been accused of trying to KILL her! It was like we were in some crazy alternate universe! Nothing seemed real.

Cragen knocked on the door. I motioned for him to come in. He told me what was discussed outside and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The only one who was fighting for her was Huang! I was shocked! I figured that Casey would have at least tried to defend her client! I couldn't believe how unfair all of this was.

I stopped talking as I heard Olivia stir. All of a sudden I heard her croak out "Captain." I was so glad to hear her voice I didn't even care that she wasn't talking to me. It sounded horribly painful for her to talk, so I was glad she kept it short and sweet. She continued: "I swear I'm not crazy. Parker's trying to kill me. Please do something." She looked at him with pleading eyes, puppy-dog eyes I'd recognized all of my kids use at different times in our life. She was really pulling out all the stops.

"Olivia, I'm trying to help you. We're investigating everything, I promise. We're doing everything we can to save you." Cragen responded.

"I thought of something new" Liv croaked out. "Since my prints were in Harris's apartment, I have to have left my building. Ask the doorman when I left and when I came back. he'll be able to tell you if I was there at the time of death and if I looked frazzled, was covered in blood, or anything."

"I'll try Liv, but we've already talked to him once."

"Try again… please"


	17. Chapter 17: An Artistic Way Out

The Apartment Building of Olivia Benson

The Landlord's Apartment

September 3, 2011 11:00am

(Cragen's POV)

I knocked on the door and waited a minute then saw Olivia's landlord peek through the window. When he saw me, he opened the door and asked what I needed. I asked him if he remembered anything strange about Olivia during the days in question. He told me that she left her apartment alone around 4:00pm the day of the murder and returned around 2:00am with a cop. He told me that she was passed out in his arms, he quickly flashed his badge, and he carried her up to her apartment. I asked if he remembered the cop's name but he didn't. When I asked if he remembered what the cop looked like, he asked me if I thought he was stupid… then told me that he remembered enough. I called for a sketch artist to come meet with him.

Before I left the apartment, Liv's landlord asked me a question that made me hate him. With a snide look on his face he asked: "how quickly can you get that apartment cleaned out? I want to rent it out while that pretty little cop's in jail." I grabbed hold of the door and slammed it shut in his face.

Cragen's Office

September 3, 2011 1:00pm

(Cragen's POV)

I was sitting in my office trying to get some work done on another case when I heard a knock at the door. I hollered for whoever was outside to enter and saw the sketch artist walk in with a printout of the "cop" who brought Olivia home.

I couldn't believe what we'd just uncovered! Although a full investigation had to be performed, I knew who Olivia had spent some of her missing time with.

I asked for Harris' phone records. As I looked, I noticed a call that was placed about 20 minutes before the approximate time of death. It was a 10 minute call. Not long enough to sign his own death warrant, but long enough for any number of other things to happen.

I called for a forensic optics tech and asked him to meet me in Liv's hospital room. I wasn't going to leave anything up to fate anymore.

Belview Prison Ward

September 3, 2011 1:30pm

(Cragen's POV)

When the tech and I walked in, Eliot looked at me quizzically. I told him that I couldn't discuss what was going on but that he had to leave for a bit. He protested, claiming that it was his job to guard her and I replied that he could guard her just fine from right outside of the locked door.

Liv was sleeping peacefully and I wanted to make sure she stayed that way. Quickly and quietly the tech installed a microscopic camera in the corner of the room. The camera would relay live footage of the room to my computer and cell phone.

I unlocked the door and opened it… and found Eliot steaming mad. He was "fed up with me not trusting him" and he "wanted to know what the fuck was going on!" I told him to check his temper and took him into the room. Quietly but firmly I told him that I was still his boss and if he wanted it to stay that way, he was going to have to trust me. He'd made his bed and now he had to sleep in it.

Belview Prison Ward

September 3, 2011 2:00pm

(Benson's POV)

I woke up and overheard Eliot and Cragen fighting. I cleared my throat as best I could. They both shut up and came over to me. I took each of them by the hand and told them that if they were going to keep fighting over me, they could both leave me and not come back. I think I got through to them… at least they're pretending to get along now.

Awhile after Cragen left, the door opened again and Parker came into the room. He told El to go home and go to bed… that he was going to be guarding me for the rest of the day. I gripped El's hand tighter, not wanting to let him go.

I watched as he stood, walked up to Parker, and said through gritted teeth, "If you lay a hand on her, you'll have to deal with me!"

I almost laughed as I heard Parker reply, "you're just as bad as I am… we're both in it for the 'benefits'." I saw that evil glare in Eliot's eye that only comes out when he's grilling a suspect he really can't stand.

He stomped on and ground his heel into Parker's foot and said, "we're NOT the same! I found one girl that I had a connection with and I treat her in a loving fashion… you'll do anything with a fucking vagina!" With that, he stormed out of my room. I watched as Parker walked towards me and trembled at the sick smile that was stretched across his face. I wanted to scream for help, but I knew I still couldn't use my voice very well. I tried to move farther away from him, but the cuffs would only let me go so far. He walked closer and closer and I began to realize that there was no way out this time.


	18. Chapter 18: Witness for the Prosecution

Bellview Prison Ward

September 3, 2011 3:30pm

(Benson's POV)

As he came closer I began to tremble. He leered at me and I watched as his hand slipped under the covers. I tried to move away, but I couldn't. I felt his dirty hand feeling me up and I began to scream. He put his hand over my mouth and I bit it. A nurse rushed in and asked what was going on. Before I could answer, he said, "nothing. She just got scared when I came towards her. She must have thought I was Harris or something."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to her myself." the nurse responded. She quickly became my hero… my knight in shining armor… so I thought.

Parker quickly jumped in again, this time saying, "I can't leave you alone with her. I have to be here in case she goes crazy or something. Besides, she has nothing to hide…" he turned to look at me, "right Olivia?"

"There's such a thing as doctor patient confidentiality and if you don't get your ass out of here right now, I'll call the cops and have you dragged out by your hair!" Ok, she was back on my good list again. She shooed him out of the room and pulled up a chair next to me. She asked if I was okay and… I don't know what happened. I just snapped. I told her everything.

I told her that he sexually assaulted me and that I was sure he was the one who poisoned me. I asked her not to let him back in the room, but she told me that she couldn't do that. I started to cry. I asked her to call Captain Cragen. She said she'd go to do that, but I asked her to call from a cell phone or the room phone instead so that he couldn't come back.

I told her the number and waited while she talked to him. She hung up and told me that he was already on his way up. A minute later, I saw him step off of the elevator, and laughed as he picked up and moved Parker from in front of the doorway. He walked in and told me it was good to see me laughing.

I smiled and the nurse asked if she could leave. I nodded and she traded places with Cragen, watched for another second, then left. I asked Cragen what he was doing back so soon and he pointed to the corner of the room. He told me that he was keeping an eye on me. I let him give me a hug. I asked if he was going to arrest Parker.

For a minute, I was really hopeful, but then I saw him shake his head. He told me that he thought there might be more going on and that he needed Parker to remain ignorant for a little while. I asked if that meant that he believed I was innocent and he winked at me. I took that as a yes.

Bellview Prison Ward

September 3, 2011 4:00pm

(Cragen's POV)

When I left Liv's room, I decided to talk to Parker for a minute. I told him that we had been looking at Harris' phone records and there was a call between the two of them on the day of the murder. I asked him what Harris sounded like and if he said anything that might help us.

Parker looked startled for a second then weaved an interesting tale. He told me that Harris had called him, saying that he heard someone outside of his place, and that he had asked him to come by and check things out. He added that while they were on the phone, he heard a crash then heard shots being fired. He said that he jumped into his car and raced to Harris' apartment, where he found Olivia passed out, clutching the gun and a knife. He told me that he left for a minute and that when he came back, Liv was awake and the weapons were missing. Since he couldn't prove that she did it, he put her in the back of his car and drove her home.

I asked why she didn't mention it and Parker told me that she passed out again in the back of his car and he brought her up to her apartment and left her there. I had to admit, he was good. He admitted to everything we had evidence of and didn't say anything that we could prove incorrect. Begrudgingly, I had to leave… for the time being. I hoped that we'd find some more evidence against him and that we'd still be able to save Liv… but time was getting tight. Her trial was set to start soon… in fact, jury selection would begin tomorrow. We'd have to work fast.

In the meantime, I had to tell both sides what I'd found out today. I worried that this was yet another nail in Liv's coffin, but I hoped with every fiber of my being that Cabot wouldn't trust this guy. At the same time, I almost wanted him to testify, so that he could get in trouble for committing perjury… of course, this was all circumstantial…

The Office of Alexandra Cabot

September 3, 2011 4:15pm

(Cabot's POV)

I was going over the questions that I wanted to use during jury selection the next morning when the phone rang. To be honest, I was glad for the break. I was having a moral dilemma over prosecuting Liv. She was one of my best friends. I knew she didn't do this, but all of the evidence pointed to her.

I answered the phone and was surprised to hear Cragen's voice on the other end. He told me what Parker had told him. I was shocked. I asked why he was telling me something that implicated Liv and he said that he had to. He had me there… I just figured he'd try to keep it from me as long as possible. I hung up with him and sighed… now, I had even more of a problem… I had a witness for the prosecution.

I checked the paper I jotted Parker's cell number down on and dialed my office phone again. He answered and I asked him to meet with me when his shift was over. He seemed surprised but agreed to the meeting. While I waited for him, I went back to preparing for trial. I wished, for the millionth time, that I was on the other side… that I was defending Liv. I'd never had this much trouble preparing my arguments before. In a way, my heart and my brain were fighting and I was afraid that my heart was winning.

… At the same time, as bad as it seems, I couldn't help but think that if I gave up to easily, I'd lose my job… or someone else would replace me on the case.

The Temporary Office of Casey Novak

September 3, 2011 4:30pm

(Novak's POV)

I was going over all of my trial materials, trying to picture the ideal jury, all afternoon. It had been a long time since I'd been in a courtroom and it had been forever since I'd had to defend anyone… and I'd never had to defend one of my best friends. I couldn't be the reason she went to jail!

A knock at the door jerked me out of my self-pity party. I answered and was shocked to hear what Cragen told me. He told me what he'd discovered about Parker and I started to cry. He sat down next to me and rubbed my back for a minute, trying to calm me down. He told me that, while this was by no means good news, he thought there was more to the story… and that it put someone else at the crime scene… someone who hadn't left any prints.

"So, he was wearing gloves?" I asked, grinning ear to ear. Cragen nodded but didn't look nearly as happy. He said that since the door was already open and Parker was claiming Harris was already dead, there was a chance that he just hadn't touched anything. He also said that Parker didn't have a motive and Liv clearly did… in fact, he claimed that Parker had benefitted greatly from Harris' arrest and that he probably felt indebted to him. My grin shrank and I began to realize what I was up against.


End file.
